misty's sex advanture
by captain fox905
Summary: <html><head></head>leave a review saying what pokemon you want misty to fuck next i do not own pokemon. this will have a the pokemon in it if you guys want. do not ask why i decided to do this.</html>
1. Chapter 1

(before we start i will have many in this one, then the next one will be chapter 2, so expect many pokemon sex in this first chapter.)

misty was walking through the woods alone. "men it's been so long since i seen ash." she said. she wanted to be fucked so bad.

it was while she was walking she saw a bulbasaur. "hey a bulbasaur." she said. then she had an idea. she got naked, and the bulbasaur came over. she layed on the ground, and she soon felt him fucking her pussy silly. "OH GOD, BULBASAUR! MMM, I HAD NO IDEA POKEMON, COULD FUCK SO GOOD!" she screamed.

bulbasaur made a vine go around and start going into misty's ass. "OH BULBASAUR!" she screamed as she felt him fucking her in both holes. "I'M CUMMING!" she screamed. bulbasaur kept fucking her, and she soon felt his cum shoot inside her pussy. "men bulbasaur that was amazing." she said. "bulba." said the pokemon walking off.

she layed there panting. "damn that was so good." she muttered.

she heard something in the bush. she saw a growlith. "hey there little guy, what are you doing here?" asked misty. she looked down and saw a cock, and saw that it was huge.  
>"oh i see." she said with a smile, and she layed down. "well go on." she said. the growlith was obviously good at this, because he teased her. he rubbed his cock on the out side of her pussy making her moan.<p>

"oh...mmm, nya, growlith that feels so good." misty moaned. then the growlith started to lick her breast and tits with his tongue, making her moan even more. "ooo, mmm, growlith that's so good." she moaned. the pokemon started to lick her stomach, the went to her neck and face.

then he did something she never expetced, the pokemon, shoved his cock into her mouth. when she didn't start to suck it, he growled, and she did. he shot cum in her mouth and she swallowed as much as she could, then he shot cum all over her face, breast and stomach. he shoved into her pussy, and started pumping in her fast and hard. "OHH, YES,NYA,NYA, YES GROWLITH YOU FEEL SO GOOD IN ME, OOOO, YES YOU'RE SO BIG...I'M CUMMING!" she screamed as she felt her cum shot on him, and his shoot in her.

he walked away just like the bulbasaur did. ' so i'm letting my self be a fuck toy...okay wonder who's next.' she thought.

she saw a flareon. it came over and fucked her in the ass. "MMM, OH GOD YES FLAREON, MAKE ME YOUR BITCH, MMM YES, IM YOUR BITCH FUCK ME!" she screamed. but she felt a second cock go in her. she looked and saw a jolteon fucking her pussy, while the flareon fucked her ass. "OHH, YES NYE,NYA,NYA,MMM, YES FUCK ME HARDER AND FASTER YOU GUYS, MMM YES I'M CUMMING! OH GOD YES!" she screamed.

they both pulled out and shot cum all over her back, and front. she flopped down panting. 'damn i never thought that pokemon could fuck a human so good.' she thought. she was about to get dressed when a charizard appeared. "sorry big guy." she said. she felt him grap her, and start to fuck her ass. "OHHH, CHARIZARD I LIKE IT, BUT YOU NEED TO STOP!" she cryed.

after a while she gave up, and let the big beast have her. she flopped on the ground and charizard rolled her over, and started to fuck her pussy. "OHH FUCK, YES CHARIZARD, I'M YOUR BITCH, FUCK ME AS FAST AND HARD AS YOU CAN...MMM, I WANT YOU TO SHOOT ALL YOUR CUM ON AND IN ME!" she yelled. she knew she made a mistake, because the beast started to pound her hard and fast, and shoot cum in her non-stop.

"OHHH FUCK CHARIZARD!" she screamed, then he pulled out and the rest of his cum shot on her body. she licked his cock clean, then watched him fly away. she got dressed with out cleaning the cum off her body, which covered her from head to toe. she wiped some off her face, and went home..

"hey mom." she said. "hey honey, what happened?" "nothing much." misty replied back to her mom. misty went to her room, and locked the door. then got naked and layed on the bed. she grapped her poke balls, and sent out golduck. "golduck fuck me." she ordered. she felt him lick her all over, and then push in her pussy, and start to go fast and hard.

"OHH, NYA,NYA, NYA- GOLDUCK...MMM, NYA YOU ARE SO GOOD, OH GOD FUCK YES, GOLDUCK I'M CUMMING! DAMN IT YOU ARE SO HARD AND BIG!" she screamed, she felt him shoot cum in her, and he pulled out and it went all over her. "good boy, now return." she said. "well golduck was good, and so were the others but i want one that can please me beyond belife." she said.

she sent out floatzel, who she usually fucked with. "now i want you to please me as good as you can." she said. "float." replied the pokemon. she layed back down. she felt his tongue and tail on her stomach, face,neck,breast, and even pussy. "ooo, mmm, floatzel." she moaned.

he rubbed his cock on the out side of her pussy. "oh, floatzel yes that feels good." she moaned as she cummed. he kept rubbing. she grapped his dick and shoved it in her mouth and sucked it hard and fast. "float...floatzel." moaned the pokemon. he shot cum in her mouth, she swallowed as mush as she could, and then she let him spray her face. he started to fuck her in between her tits.

"ohh, floatzel, mmm, nya, yes, you are such a good boy." she moaned. "FLOATZEL!" screamed the pokemon as he shot cum, all over her breast and face again, and the fucked her in the pussy, and shot cum in it several times. she let him fuck her ass, and felt him cum several more times and then, shoot cum all over her ass and back. "ohh, flotzel you are always so good at fucking me." she said.

she withdrew him into his pokeball. "yeah, floatzel is always good...but still, i want more pokemon to fuck me." she threw out blastoise and was surprised as he licked her body and then tit fucked her and fucker her ass, making her gasp, and screamed, as he cummed. then she got on top of him and started to ride him. "OHH,BLASTOISE YOU ARE SO HUGE...MMM...AND NAUGHTY...NYA." she moaned.

"blastoise please, don't hold it in cum." she said. the pokemon nodded. she soon felt his cum spraying her on the inside. "OHH, FUCK BLASTOISE HELL YES!" she screamed. she licked the cum off him, and withdrew him into his pokeball.

her mom came in the room. "MISTY!" she screamed. ' damn i forgot she had a key to my room.' she thought. "you were letting your pokemon fuck you!" screamed her mom. "JUST GET THE HELL OUT MOM!" yelled misty. "i can't belive this." said her mom. "I DON'T FUCKING CARE! NOW LEAVE!" snapped misty. her mom walked out and locked the door. "that bitch." muttered misty.

she sent out ampharos and let him fuck her. she felt his tail playing with her pussy, while he licked her all over. "mmm, ampharos, you feel amazing." moaned misty. she felt him push his cock in her, and used small ammounts of electricity on it. "OHH, FUCK YES, NYA,NYA,NYA, MYA,,MMMAH, YES FUCK ME, OH GOD I'M CUMMING...MMM, NYAAA, I CAN FEEL YOUR CUM IN ME!" she screamed, and then she felt him pull out and she felt his shoot cum on her face and body for a few minutes.

"damn." she said as she returned him to his poke ball. she saw togepi. "hey togepi, come over and fuck me." she said with a smile. "toge." said the pokemon confused and then it walked away. "yeah that figures you usless pokemon, you're cute, but you can't fuck me." she said. she saw a houndour. "she went out and grapped it. she layed down.

he fucked her in the pussy and then left. "that was no fun." she said.

1 hour later.

"misty we need to talk." said her mom. "okay, what about?" she asked. "you know." said her mom.

misty tensed. "i bought you those dildos and things to make sure this never happened, so why don't you use them." said her mom. "BECAUSE A POKEMON'S DICK FEELS SO MUCH BETTER THAN A FUCKING DILDO!" misty yelled.

"look i bet it does,but still." said her mom. "YOU'RE JUST MAD BECAUSE YOU CAN'T GET FUCKED ANYMORE!" yelled misty. her mom walked out of the room and closed the door.

'men she does not understand that i can do what i want.' thought misty. 'ash,why did you leave me and now you are traveling with may.' thought misty. she covered up and turned to the side, and started to cry. a typhlosion came out of a pokeball she kept it in, and licked her face. "go away." she said. she felt it play with her ass. she thrusted backwards and forced his dick in her.

"okay big guy, show me what you got." she said. she got into doggystyle and felt him start to pound her ass fast. "OH GOD,TYPLOSION,MMM, YES YOU'RE COCK IS SO HUGE!" she screamed, as he cummed in her and on her back. she started to suck it.

"mmmmmph. mmmph." she moaned as she felt him start to thrust his hips. then he cummed. she swallowed and took it out of her mouth and it exploaded cum all over her face and hair. he tit fucked her. "OHH, TYPLOSION YOUR COCK, FEELS AMAZING BETWEEN MY BREAST!" she screamed. she felt him cum, and saw it go on her breast and face.

he started to fuck her in the pussy. "MMM, YES MAKE ME YOUR BITCH, OH GOD YES, THAT'S IT MMM, YES TYPLOSION RIGHT THERE!" screamed misty, as she felt cum go in her and then felt it go all over her body. she withdrew him back into his pokeball. 'men typlosion was so good.' she thought. she looked at herself in the mirror.

' wow, i can't belive all this cum is on me, or in me.' she thought.

misty went into the woods. ' might as well see what pokemon want to fuck.' she thought. she heard the buzz of a beedrill. she was already naked, she hated bug pokemon, but she then thought, ' wait i never actually let a bug pokemon fuck me...so maybe, it'll be fun.' she thought. beedrill was on her, and he did not waste anytime pounding her in the pussy.

"OH MY GOD! BEEDRILL! YES, IT FEELS SO GOOD!" she screamed. she felt beedrill cum several times in her, and then several more when he pulled out, and then he went back in faster and harder. "OH GOD, BEEDRILL YES FUCK ME! MMM,NYA YOU KNOW HOW TO MAKE ME SCREAM, THAT'S IT, MMM YES, MAKE ME YOUR BITCH!" she screamed as she felt a huge load go in her, and when he pulled out he flew away.

"oh, my god...bug pokemon fuck so good." she said. she felt a caterpie on her cheast, and almost screamed, until she felt how good it was making her breast feel. "mmm, caterpie...mmm, when you are done go tell, all the pokemon here that i am their fuck toy now." she moaned, and when caterpie finished he went out and did as she said.

a scyther jumped on her and then moved up to her face and made her suck him. "mmmmph." she moaned as he thrusted his hips, and cummed in her mouth, then she started to eat her pussy. "OH FUCK, SCYTHER, MMM YOU'RE THE BEST BUG POKEMON, THAT HAS FUCK ME SO FAR!" she screamed as she felt him shove his cock in her pussy. "MMM, THAT'S IT FUCK ME FAST, MAKE ME YOUR BITCH!" she screamed and was surprised at how many times he cummed in her pussy.

he walked away. 'men i could get used to being a fuck toy, unlike my bitch ass mom.' misty thought.


	2. misty and pichu

misty decided to go farther in the woods and when she did she saw a pichu. she smiled to herself and walked over to it. she layed down on the ground with her legs spread. "okay pichu show me what that tine cock has." she said with a grin. pichu was smiling on the inside, he would show her.

he licked her breast causing her to moan. "ohh, pichu you make me feel so good."moaned misty. pichu licked her face,stomach and neck. "mmm, ahh, yes pichu." she moaned louder. the the tiny electric mouse pokemon shoved his cock into her pussy. "OHH, FUCK PICHU I WAS SO WRONG, MMM, NYA, OH MEN YOU'RE SO BIG, MMM, YES FUCK ME RIGHT THERE, MAKE ME YOUR BITCH, FUCKING RAPE ME, AND MAKE ME SCREAMED!" she screamed as pichu continued to slam into her.

she felt his cum rush in her and when he pulled out she felt it rush over her body. "men, for a small pokemon, you sure now how to fuck me." she said. pichu shoved his cock in her mouth and made her suck on it. "Pi...pichu." moaned the tiny mouse pokemon as she felt him spray cum in her mouth, and when she took his cock out of her mouth, he shot cum all over her face and body. "so pichu you are more than small." she said with a smile.

i hope you guys enjoyed and thank you starwarrior for the idea, and remember guys, if you want to see a specific pokemon and misty, or any other kind of fanfiction that you would like to see from, sex to violant and all that, please let me know. i'm 15. make sure to let me know and when i see the email and read the review i will try and get thats fanfic up as soo as possible.

i will do what ever anime or idea that you guys want and will watch or read the book if i have to. see you guys next time! and also if you know how to upload a story with out like you know catergories let me know so i can show this book i'm writing. oh review an idea but it would be better if you pm me.


	3. misty and espeon(rape)

misty was walking threw the forest she had no plans for sex, but a pokemon did. she walked by a bush and that was when a espeon jumped her, and manged to tear off her clothes. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" she screamed at the pokemon. the espeon quickly shoved it's cock into her ass, and started to fuck, her making her whimper and scream. "ESPEON PLEASE STOP." she cryed. espeon fucked her harder.

she started to whimper loudly, and then when espeon shoved into her pussy, she screamed as loud as a human possibly could. "ESPEON FUCK ME, RAPE ME, MORE, MORE!" she screamed, the espeon cummed and walked off, leaving her there covered in cum and out of breath.

hope you guys are doing well, let me know in a PM of ideas for this or other pokemon fanfics, sorry that this is not that good this time. and make sure you check out starwarrior18 he has been a very big help to me.


	4. misty has a baby

misty was walking threw the woods when a umbreo jumped out. she layed on the ground, and let the umbreon start to lick her pussy, and body making her moan. "mmm,nya, ohh umbreon yes mmm, that feels so nice." misty moaned as she felt umbreon's tongue go across her pussy,stomach,breast,neck,and face.

she started to suck his cock. "UM...UMBRE!" the pokemon screamed as it shot cum in her mouth, she swallowed and then pulled his cock out of her mouth and felt it shoot cum onto her face. she let the umbreon fuck her in the pussy, and he went fast and hard.

"OH GOD, MM,NYA,NYA,MMMYA, HANAA, OH GOD UMBREON MAKE ME YOUR BITCH, MMM, YES THAT FEELS SO GOOD!" she screamed, she felt him shoot cum in her, then he pulled out and she licked his cock clean. she pulled out a pokeball and caught it and took it back home.

the next day she found out she got pregnent. "OH SHIT, HOW THE FUCK COULD THIS HAPPEN ESPCIALLY FROM A POKEMON!" she screamed when she found out. "i warn you." said her mom. "shut up!" misty yelled.

9 mounths later.

misty gave birth to an umbreon, and she was proud at first, but the relized she and the umbreon she caught would be the on raising it.

i hope you guy's enjoyed i am working on a fanfiction where a girl name maxie get's raped by animals, and maybe pokemon to make sure to pm me if you like the idea, and also pm for an idea. i may not respong to a review that much so make sure you pm me.


End file.
